


stress reliever

by darkmagics



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Blow Jobs, Dom Tom Riddle, F/M, Hogwarts Library, Library Sex, Oral Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Under-Desk Blow Jobs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-04
Updated: 2020-04-04
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:00:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23297431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darkmagics/pseuds/darkmagics
Summary: Tom is not in a very good mood, but you know exactly what you can do to help him.
Relationships: Tom Riddle/Reader
Comments: 3
Kudos: 235





	stress reliever

The only people left in the enormous library were you and your lover. The library was closed, but Tom had a little talk with the librarian and managed to persuade her into letting him stay after the library was closed; something about _being able to focus better._ She agreed, probably because Tom was a prefect and... well, he's Tom Riddle. Who exactly would say no to him?

So, both of you came around 7:30 and now it was already past 8. You watched students gradually decreased in the library, including the librarian herself until it was just the two of you left.

Tom, who sat next to you, had been quiet. He never said or did anything other than reading the book that was opened in front of him. You had one in front of you too, just to help you pass the time. Tom was obviously upset about something, though you didn't know what. You never pressed him to tell you, because you had always preferred for him to tell you when he was ready to.

Despite his foul mood, he still responded to your touches. When you slipped your hand into his, he gripped yours tight, yet gentle. When you leaned against his side, he moved closer to you. You knew your presence was a comfort to him - he said so, countless of times.

Your book had been boring you, and you were more interested in the person sitting next to you, so you shifted your attention to him. You stared at him for a few seconds before leaning towards him to pepper light kisses on his neck.

You heard him sigh, as the hand you were holding retracted and you felt an arm around your waist, pulling you closer. You melted against him, your kisses moving from his neck slowly to his jaw and his arm around you tightened.

To his dismay, you pulled away. You swiftly lowered yourself and get under the desk, in front of him. Tom noticed what you were up to, and spread his legs, leaning back to his chair.

You looked up to him with a small smile and leaned your cheek on his thigh. "Can I?"

He stroked your hair and caressed your cheek with his knuckles. "Of course," he said, his voice raspy after not using it for a while.

You lowered your eyes to the slight bulge in his trousers and moved closer to press firm kisses to it. Tom let out another sigh as he watched you taking your time with him.

After his cock was hard enough under his trousers, you finally unbuckled his belt, making Tom shift in his seat. You glanced up at him and he was already watching you intently with hooded eyes.

You could feel yourself getting wetter and you wanted to touch yourself, or even better, let Tom touch you, but you refused to do that. This was about him.

After his cock was freed from his trousers, Tom let out a sound that almost sounded like a whimper. You wanted to hear more of that sound, so you wrapped your fingers around the base of his cock and licked the tip.

He let out a shaky sigh, one hand coming up to run his fingers through his hair. You looked up at him once again, observing his reaction as you continued to lick and place little kisses. He was biting his lip, his cheeks flushed and his gaze was on your lips.

"Am I doing good so far?"

His eyes moved up to yours, before he breathed out, "Yes, darling. You're doing so, _so_ good."

You smiled proudly and let go of him, placing both your hands behind your back because he had always liked it when you do that. You slowly licked his cock from its base to the top, pressing it against his clothed stomach.

Tom let out a low moan, his hand coming to the back of your head. He didn't try to press your head, but instead just caressed you.

You knew he wanted more. You would love to do more, but you didn't want to rush. You wanted to take things slow and let him relax.

You gave a few more slow, long licks that was enough to leave him breathless. You glanced up at him briefly before swifly taking all of him in your mouth.

" _Oh!_ " he exclaimed, surprised. "Yes... good girl... yes..."

He was big, and your throat was burning, but you easily ignored it and closed your eyes. You stilled, and started to suck and work with your tongue, swirling your it around his cock.

Tom was letting out so much noise by now, heavy breaths, whimpers and low moans. His hand was now slightly pushing your head down.

His hips moved slightly then, causing you to immediately stop and pressed both your hands on his thighs, motioning him to stay still.

Tom, still panting, looked down at you. You returned his gaze briefly before closing your eyes and started to move your head up and down, your throat burning more every time his cock hit the back of your throat.

"Just make me cum... come on, darling," he panted.

Upon hearing his command, you pulled away and spit onto your palm, before wrapping your fingers around the base of his cock. You started to stroke him, quickly and took a few moments to observe him.

He was biting his lips, his eyes on your moving hand and soon his eyes was closed. Good - you wanted him to enjoy it.

You took him in your mouth once again, pumping your hand faster and bobbed your head.

Tom's moans were becoming louder and your core was burning with need, but you focused on the task at hand. You quickened your pace, wanting to taste him and make him feel good.

"Fuck... so close. Swallow all of it, darling."

Then, he came, his back slightly arching and his mouth opened, moaning silently. You felt his hot liquid filling up your mouth and you wasted no time in swallowing all of it, knowing that it would surely make Tom proud later.

Your hand slowed down and you eventually let him go and pulled away. You licked your lips as you looked up at him expectantly.

He gave you a lazy smile. "Good girl."

You smiled timidly, before reaching out to his now limp cock and tucking it back into his boxers. His hand started caressing your head again just when you zipped his trousers and soon buckling his belt.

Despite the fact that you had just finished doing something so erotic, your cheeks were burning as you felt his gaze on you while you were fixing him.

"Get up here," he commanded and you quickly obeyed, sitting on one of his thighs and wrapped your arms around his neck.

He smiled charmingly and pulled you in for a kiss, in which you immediately responded to. His hand slowly sneaked in between your thighs, causing you to quickly pull away and stopped his hand.

"You don't have to," you whispered quickly.

He paused for a moment, before chuckling. "But I want to, darling."

"Well, um, I don't."

Tom hummed thoughtfully before nodding. "Okay." He then looped his arms around your waist, pulling you closer. "Sleep with me tonight."

You placed a kiss on his forehead. "You know I will."

Both of you walked back to your common room, hand in hand as you listened to Tom speak as if he wasn't just pouting all day earlier.

**Author's Note:**

> "You're saying me you were upset because your pet snake died? I got under the table for you!" you exclaimed. "He wasn't just a pet snake! You bought him for me!" Tom scoffed. You frowned and huffed, "Good point."


End file.
